Stand By Me
by yintotheyang
Summary: An AU Jolu one-shot. Also featuring M&M.


A/N – I don't know why I got the urge to write this, but the thought just wouldn't let me go. I enjoy writing little pieces that I would love to see happen on the show one day. Just bits of a life that Johnny and Lulu should have together. Hopefully you like it! I would love a review!

**Stand By Me**

"Johnny Zacchara!" Lulu screamed from the other room.

Johnny sighed heavily and moved his eyes away from his newspaper. Apparently he had done something wrong yet again. It was a pretty common occurrence in the last week and he was getting a little tired of Lulu's outbursts. Especially considering they were so random. She would be angry, almost like she wanted to punch him, one minute and sobbing and apologizing the next. He probably could have dealt with all of that, but what was killing him was that any time he tried to get her to talk to him, she wouldn't. And pressing her to talk only started another round of anger.

"What, baby?" Johnny called back from the living room.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Lulu asked, stalking into the room.

"You look beautiful," Johnny smiled, desperately trying to avoid her wrath.

"Right, typical Johnny," Lulu scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Try to compliment me to stay out of trouble. It's not going to work."

"You're always beautiful to me," Johnny replied. "So, what did I do this time?"

"As if you don't know," Lulu muttered.

"I really don't," Johnny insisted. "But I will be happy to do what I can to fix it, if you'll tell me."

"You didn't make up the bed," Lulu whined. "You were the last one out and we had an agreement."

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "I'll do it right now."

"No, I already did it," Lulu sighed, sitting on the other end of the couch. "I just wish you would remember to do it. It's a small responsibility."

"I'm really sorry, Lu," Johnny repeated, scooting closer to her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know," Lulu said softly and Johnny could see the tears in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry," Johnny begged, putting his arms around her.

"I'm not," Lulu said, turning her face away from him.

"Look, I feel like you aren't upset with me because of the bed," Johnny tried. "I almost always forget to make up the bed and you never yell at me about it."

"That's the point, Johnny," Lulu said, pushing away from Johnny's embrace. "You always forget and tell me you'll remember next time and you never do."

"Don't do this, Lulu," Johnny replied. "Don't go on the defensive with me. Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"I have told you and you aren't listening," Lulu said.

"Fine," Johnny muttered. "I'm going to get some coffee and maybe when I get back you'll tell me the truth."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu watched the door, wondering when Johnny would be back. She knew he was going to get coffee, but from the anger in his eyes, he would probably end up driving around as well, trying to calm himself down. She didn't know why it was so hard to tell him the truth, but she was so scared.

_She was pregnant._

She and Johnny had only been married for six months and they hadn't even discussed having children. Lulu didn't know if he wanted kids or not or if they were ready to have a baby. She wanted to talk to Johnny about it, but she was so afraid he would react badly. Or, even worse, he would pretend that he was happy when he wasn't. Johnny was always so loving with her that she feared if she told him the truth he would act happy because he felt he needed to.

All she really knew was that she had to tell him soon. All of her hormones were even more out of control because of the stress of keeping the baby a secret and she was treating Johnny like crap. He deserved better, so she decided that when he got back, she would come clean. As soon as she made her decision, Johnny came through the door looking a little dejected.

"Here," Johnny said, offering her one of the cups of coffee in his hand. "I remembered that you said you were switching to decaf. Maybe that will earn me some points."

"Johnny, I'm sorry," Lulu began. "I've been a bitch to you and you haven't done anything wrong."

"Lulu, you can treat me however you want to," Johnny replied. "Just don't lie to me."

"I'm not going to," Lulu started, but before she could continue, her phone rang. "I have to get that."

"Okay," Johnny nodded and Lulu pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Lulu said, answering the phone.

"_Lulu_," Maxie said in relief. "_Matt and I have to go to a luncheon and out babysitter canceled on us. Can you and Johnny watch Madison?_"

"Let me ask him," Lulu replied and covered the phone, looking to Johnny. "Maxie wants to know if we can watch Madison. Can we?"

"Lulu, right now, you and I need to talk. We don't have time to be watching a baby," Johnny answered.

"Okay," Lulu said shortly, and then spoke into the phone again. "Sure, bring her right over."

Lulu heard Johnny grunt in anger and get off the couch and head to the bedroom. She finished her conversation with Maxie and hung up the phone, sighing in disappointment. She really didn't want to tell Johnny now. His reaction to keeping Madison had told her all she needed to know about Johnny's desire to be a father. He had none.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Maddy!" Lulu cooed, taking Madison from Maxie's arms.

Johnny couldn't help but smile. As angry as he was with Lulu because she still refused to talk with him, she was so beautiful with a child in her arms and it made his heart swell. He shook hands with Matt who then handed him Madison's diaper bag. He sat Madison's portable playpen on the ground and quickly set it up.

"She eats about every four hours now," Maxie said. "After she eats, she should go to sleep pretty quickly. Then when she wakes up she'll need a diaper change."

"Right and then sometimes she'll eat and then refuse to sleep," Matt noted. "She'll be really grumpy and cry and then you just have to hold her until she finally cries herself to sleep."

"That doesn't happen that often, though, so you two should be fine," Maxie smiled.

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "How long will you be?"

"I refuse to stay longer than two hours," Matt laughed. "So including drive time we should be back by 3 o'clock."

"Sounds good," Lulu smiled. "Say bye-bye to mommy and daddy."

"Bye, baby girl," Matt said animatedly, kissing Madison's cheek.

"Be good for Auntie Lulu," Maxie squealed. "Mommy loves you."

"Drive safe," Johnny called as Matt and Maxie exited the apartment.

"She's gotten so big," Lulu commented, walking over to sit on the couch with Madison.

"It's been awhile since we've seen her," Johnny replied.

"Well, I'm fine here, you can go do whatever you want," Lulu said, looking at Johnny.

"Why would I go somewhere?" Johnny asked.

"You didn't want to keep her," Lulu responded. "So go."

"I didn't want to keep her because I wanted to be alone with you so we could talk," Johnny argued. "But you don't want to do that."

"No, I don't," Lulu snapped, Madison starting to whimper slightly. "Why would I want to talk to someone who doesn't want to listen?"

"Lulu, I've been begging you to talk to me all week," Johnny said angrily. "How can you say I don't want to listen?"

"Shh," Lulu instructed, trying to quiet Madison who was full on crying. "Just forget it."

Johnny buried his face in his hands. This woman was not his wife. The Lulu he married was fiery, but never this irrational. He was almost at the end of his rope and Madison's crying wasn't helping any. He looked to Lulu who was quickly getting frustrated as her attempts to soothe the little dark haired girl failed.

"Maybe she's hungry," Johnny suggested.

"Maybe," Lulu sighed.

"Here, I'll take her and you fix a bottle," Johnny offered, but Lulu shook her head.

"I don't need your help," Lulu snapped.

Johnny got up and went to the diaper bag and got out the formula. He really had no idea how to make a bottle, but he figured if Lulu was too stubborn to let him help, he was going to force his help on her. He went into the kitchen and read the directions about how to prepare the bottle. He followed them carefully and then tested the warmth of it to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for Madison. He trudged back into the living room as he heard Madison's cries turn to wails and he immediately noticed Lulu's distressed state. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Johnny showed her the bottle and her uneasiness faded slightly.

"Did you test the warmth?" Lulu asked, taking the bottle.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Thanks," Lulu muttered, after Madison had quieted down and started drinking the bottle.

"Everything is better when we work together," Johnny said with a small smile.

"I know," Lulu whispered.

Before long, Madison had finished the bottle and was fast asleep in Lulu's arms. Johnny studied Lulu's face as she looked adoringly at Madison. She stood up slowly and walked over to the playpen, gently placing Madison inside. Johnny stood as well and went to stand behind Lulu. He let his arms slip around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder as they watched Madison sleep in silence for a few moments.

"I love you," Johnny whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied.

"I know you do," Johnny smiled, turning Lulu around so he could look in her eyes. "Just talk to me."

"I can't right now," Lulu shook her head.

"Why not?" Johnny asked, not even trying to mask his hurt.

"I need to rest while she's resting," Lulu answered and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Then go rest," Johnny sighed, dropping his hands from her waist.

Lulu nodded and walked out of the room and Johnny ran his hands through his hair. He had no idea what was going on but the longer Lulu dodged him the more worried he became.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu paced the bedroom trying to convince herself to run into the living room and blurt out the truth to Johnny. He had been so great when he prepared Madison's bottle himself and how calm he had been while she was crying. She hated herself for hurting him again when she refused to talk to him. She knew he didn't understand and she was starting to not understand her own reasons anymore either.

She heard Madison start to cry and she quickly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She stopped in the doorway of the living room when she saw that Johnny had picked Madison up into his arms and was walking her around, talking to her.

"Hey sweet girl," Johnny cooed. "No need to cry. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Lulu watched as Johnny checked her diaper and found her dirty. He made a face, but quickly took her over to the couch. He carefully changed her and secured her new diaper. He smiled at his handiwork and snapped up her onesie. He picked Madison back up and walked into the kitchen to dispose of the diaper. He came back out, holding her close and talking to her.

"You know you are just too cute," Johnny smiled. "You're so easy to please, too. Your Aunt Lulu used to be like that, but not lately. I don't know what's wrong, but she has been different this last week." Madison gurgled and he shook his head. "I don't know why. She won't talk to me. It's almost like she doesn't trust me anymore and I don't know what I did wrong. I think maybe I just have to be patient and let her talk when she's ready. The problem is, I'm not very patient." Madison made another noise and Johnny laughed. "I know I need to learn to be patient, but it's hard. I am working on it, though. I'm working on a lot of things so I can be better for Aunt Lulu. I want to be perfect for her and make her happy." Madison sighed and Johnny nodded. "I know she loves me the way I am. That's why she's perfect for me. You know, the truth is, I love her just the way she is. Even when she's impossible." Madison gurgled and yawned and Johnny smiled. "Alright, I'll let you get to sleep. Thanks for listening, Maddy."

Lulu smiled as she slowly backed out of the doorway and leaned against the wall, her hand coming to her stomach. Lulu felt so calm about the news she had for Johnny after listening to his conversation with Madison. Not only was he going to be happy about being a father, but he was also more than ready to play the role. She peeked around the corner and saw Johnny rocking Madison as she slept, a content grin etched on his face. She couldn't wait to tell him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Was she a good girl?" Maxie asked as she took Madison from Lulu's arms.

"Perfect," Johnny and Lulu said in unison.

"Good," Maxie smiled.

"Thanks for doing this," Matt chimed in, gathering all of Madison's things.

"Anytime," Johnny offered. "We liked having her."

"We may take you up on that," Maxie replied. "Alright, Maddy. Say goodbye."

"Bye, Maddy," Lulu waved, smiling.

"Bye, cutie," Johnny said, shaking Madison's tiny hand.

Matt and Maxie said goodbye and left the apartment. Johnny fell onto the couch exhausted, but was shocked to feel Lulu cuddle up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her our of instinct and glanced sideways at her, trying to read her face. She seemed different. Like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Johnny studied her and noticed a peculiar glow about his wife that he had never noticed before. He didn't know whether to ask or to just be content with the peaceful moment. Lulu spoke up before he could decide.

"I know I've been unbearable this last week," Lulu muttered.

"I wouldn't say unbearable," Johnny responded. "But we've had better weeks."

"I want you to know it had nothing to do with me not trusting you," Lulu said, looking up to meet Johnny's eyes.

"Okay," Johnny said cautiously. "Then what was it about?"

"I went to the doctor last week," Lulu answered. "And I got some news."

"What is it?" Johnny asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lulu smiled. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," Johnny repeated, processing what she had said. "Pregnant."

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

"Pregnant," Johnny said again. "We're going to have a baby."

"Are you okay?" Lulu wondered.

"We're going to have a baby," Johnny said, this time with a crooked grin on his face. "I'm definitely okay. Are...are you okay?"

"I'm great," Lulu smiled. "We're both healthy."

"Healthy," Johnny sighed in relief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how," Lulu shrugged. "I know we haven't been married that long and we never really talked about having children. I just didn't know how you would react."

"I love you so much," Johnny said, placing a hand tenderly on her stomach. "I can't think of anything more perfect than having a child with you. He or she is going to be a constant reminder of how much we love each other."

"I feel so stupid for not telling you sooner," Lulu laughed, covering his hand with hers.

"Well, I have a feeling the hormones would have still been present," Johnny chuckled and Lulu swatted his chest lightly.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Lulu warned.

"Well if the stories are true, there are some good hormones to go with those bad ones," Johnny smirked.

"Hmm," Lulu said thoughtfully. "I think you may be right. And you may be about to get lucky."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked. "Feeling hormonal?"

"Maybe," Lulu said coyly and Johnny pulled her into his lap.

"What about now?" Johnny asked, kissing her neck.

"I don't...I don't know," Lulu sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"How about now?" Johnny asked as he ran his hands underneath her shirt and rubbed the small of her back in a way he knew tortured her.

"Oh...I think...yes," Lulu breathed and Johnny laughed.

Johnny smiled and removed his hands and pulled away to look in her eyes. She looked at him curiously and he placed a soft, short kiss on her lips. He was so happy, but he also had fears and he didn't have the words to tell her exactly what he was feeling. She seemed to sense this and she took hold of both of his hands and placed them on her stomach where their child grew.

"I know you're going to be a great dad," Lulu whispered. "And you're going to stand by me and this child for the rest of our lives. You're going to protect us and provide for us and give us everything we could ever want and more. And above all that, you're going to love us in that way that only you could love us. And we're going to love you the same way. We're going to protect you and stand by you. Forever."

"As long as we stand by each other, we'll all be okay," Johnny noted.

"Exactly," Lulu agreed. "A wise man said that everything is better when we work together."

"I love you," Johnny said, kissing her lips and then her stomach. "And I love you."

"We love you, too."


End file.
